One Nigth With You (Newtmas)
by Madam.Owl
Summary: Mi versión de lo que debio pasar la noche que encerraron a Thomas en el Cuarto Oscuro, en la ocasión que rescató a Alby y Minho en el Laberinto. No prometo que sea identico al libro, detalles. Lemon Newtmas.


Tomo un respiro tras otro, cerrando las manos en torno a aquellos pedazos de metal que le impedían salir del Cuarto Oscuro, ladeo la cabeza reposando la sobre la barra de acero y cerro los ojos, recordando con cierto temor el como era estar ahí afuera. La confusión que le provocaba el laberinto y el terror que sintió al ser atacado por los Penitentes. Había temido no volver a abrir los ojos, no volver a ver la luz del dia, no volver a verlo...a él...

Negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, aun sin abrir los ojos y rio bajo agradeciendo al Dios que había permitido que ellos estuviesen ahí que haya salido con vida de ese laberinto.

Se separo lentamente de la reja y comenzó a moverse por el reducido espacio, mirando la silla como si fuese un enemigo mas.

Y asi se paso el dia, caminando de alla para aca. Sentado en la silla, sobre el suelo; mirando la estructura del Cuarto Oscuro. Trato incluso de hacer algo de ejercicio pero no podía moverse como quería por lo que opto por intentar algo mas...

Pero no sabia que mas hacer, esa idea de accionar su cuerpo estaba incrustada en su mente como aquella palabra que vio en los escarabajos, pero no se le podía ocurrir que podía hacer en ese momento, y aun faltaban cerca de tres horas para que su castigo acabase. Además, tenia hambre.

Y como si el solo pensamiento fuera capaz de hacerse realidad por el mismo, Chuck se acerco a el con algo de comida y un gran vaso con agua.

—Ey, ¿Cómo va el prisionero favorito?

Rio ante el comentario del chico y se acerco al pequeño pero alzado intento de ventana y recibió la comida comenzando a devorarla como si no hubiese comido en días.

Luego de comer, hablo con Chuck por un rato, quería compañía y además quería hablar con alguien pues la soledad de ese lugar comenzaba realmente a desquisiarle.

Preferia mil veces escuchar los parloteos de Chuck, ir al laberinto de noche e incluso enfrentarse de nuevo a los Penitentes a soportar estar en ese lugar sin nada que hacer.

Pero cuando su pequeño amigo comenzó a hablar de la soledad, la impotencia y el miedo que le provocaba el estar en ese lugar su corazón se apachurro y sintió pena por el pobre chico. El no debería estar ahí, sufriendo todo lo que se sufria en un lugar como el Area, por muy mejor que sea del laberinto, el debía estar en casa, estudiando la escuela, yendo a jugar con sus amigos, tener una madre que se preocupaba por el y que le daba de desayunar temprano, que jugaba con el y que lo cuidaba cuando enfermaba o tenia miedo. El pobre chico no debía tener mas de trece años, y estaba ahí... escondiendo sus lagrimas, juro a Chuck y a el mismo que destruiría a las personas que los habian enviado ahí...

Para cuando su pequeño amigo se había ido, el ya tenia la sangre en la cabeza, mostrando enfado y desesperación ante la situación en la que se encontraban todos. Debía haber una manera de salir de ahí. Y si esos bastardos, quien quiera que sean, los habían mandado ahí debía ser porque esperaban a que salieran, a que encontraran una manera para huir, y es por eso que los monitoreaban con los escarabajos...debía haber alguna clave en todo eso que había aprendido hasta ese momento en el Area... debía pensar bien...

Un ruido cercano lo altero, era como algo quebrándose, como una rama siendo pisada.

Se levanto y miro hacia su lado, donde el descansaba la espalda contra el muro y sus brazos cruzados.

—Tommy...

Parpadeo sorprendido, y ligeramente alegre.

—Newt, ¿Qué haces aquí? —. Musito sintiendo el aire frio de la noche golpear su rostro. No lograba ver muy bien detrás de la figura de su amigo, pero a él apenas podía distinguirlo con la luz del fuego que los rodeaba. Sonrio de lado al ver su rostro algo ruborizado.

—Vine...a ver como estabas. Mi maldito trabajo termino asi que antes de dormir pensé en venir a hablar contigo, apuesto a que ya te estas volviendo loco, ¿eh?

Se burlo el. Thomas ahogo una risita y se acerco mas, hasta pegar su frente en los barrotes y mirar mas claramente lo ojos amielados de Newt.

—Eso es jodidamente cierto. Estaba a punto de desquisiarme si no fuera porque trajiste tu trasero aquí —. Sonrio de lado, pudo ver como Newt se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba un segundo la mirada. ¿El siempre fue asi de malditamente tierno? Creía haberlo visto asi siempre, desde que llego a ese lugar de mierda.

Newt rio un poco, agitando levemente sus hombros. Su risa era encantadora.

—Bueno, vuelve a hacer esa pendejada de romper las reglas y volveras a este lugar.

Ahora ambos rieron.

—No pienso volver a hacerlo, descuida...

—Si bueno —. Hizo una pequeña pausa e hizo un tanto mas serio su semblante, que provoco a Thomas arquear una ceja —, también venia a hablar contigo un poco sobre la chica...

Casi suspiro, casi. Pero recordó el acontecimiento anterior con ella. Cuando le hablo, cuando escucho su voz en su mente y le dijo que habia activado el final...

Pero era mas que obvio que no diría nada, lo tomarían ahora si por un verdadero loco.

—¿a que viene tanta insistencia? Ya he dicho que no se nada...

—Tommy...todo lo que puedas saber es realmente importante para nosotros para poder encontrar una manera de salir de este maldito lugar de mierda.

—Si Newt, lo se pero realmente no recuerdo nada, me gustaria poder ayudarlos, en serio, ¡Pero no se nada, sé menos que ustedes! La verdad no se que esperas que te diga...

Newt lo miro escrutadoramente, como si intentase ver a través de sus mentiras, y a decir verdad, temia que lo hiciera... le devolvió la mirada, algo cohibido ante la firmeza que denotaba el otro y ahogo un suspiro.

De pronto, Newt rodeo un poco el Cuarto Oscuro y abrió la cerradura. Podía escuchar el crujir del metal y el tintineo que provocaban al chocarse.

Miro estupefacto como el rubio entraba y volvia a encerrarlos.

—Sabes... a veces realmente me siento mal por no poder salir de aquí, y tener una vida normal alla afuera... sea lo que sea que pasara...

Susurro Newt tomando su codo con la mano y mirando tristemente al suelo. Thomas se sorprendio sobremanera pues era la primera vez que veía a Newt de esa manera... tan triste, tan nostálgico tan... solo...

Cuando se dio cuenta, él ya estaba abrazando el delgado cuerpo de su amigo, acariciando casi con devoción su cabello en un intento por transmitirle algo de calor y compañía. Pero el realmente disfrutaba de lo que estaban haciendo. Y estaba extrañamente alegre de que el chico se haya sincerado de esa manera con él.

Continuo con el movimiento de su mano derecha en el sedoso cabello rubio de Newt mientras la izquierda se aferraba a su cintura de manera protectora. Su cabeza descansando sobre la de Newt, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo relajado.

—...¿Tommy?

La suave voz de Newt resonó en la casi vacia habitación, con un tenue eco que reboto en los muros. Thomas se separo un poco del cuerpo del rubio de manera precipitada, rojo de la vergüenza y una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—L-lo siento... Newt... —. Balbuceo apenas. Newt rio negando un poco.

—No pasa nada... de hecho te lo agradezco, de verdad... necesitaba algo como eso...

Thomas sonrio de lado. Por muy duro que se mostrase, Newt seguía siendo una persona que tenia sentimientos.

—Puedo abrazarte tanto como quieras... —. Susurro acercándose de nuevo a el. Era realmente inevitable el no querer proteger y cuidar de Newt.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, el silencio se acrecentaba. Y lo único que era apenas percibible era el agitar de los arboles con el viento que soplaba. Pero lo que se oia claramente era el respirar agitado de ambos chicos, que se habían apartado del mundo, de la dura realidad que los rodeaba por un momento en el que apenas pudieron disfrutar la compañía y cercanía del otro.

—Tommy...

—¿Mmh?

—Bésame...

Eso apenas había sido un susurro. La voz suave y casi alarmante que había emitido Newt le causo una sacudida en todo el cuerpo. Se alejo un poco, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. En la oscuridad que les rodeaba y que seria absoluta de no ser por las antorchas de afuera apenas podía ver la figura de Newt, pero lo que mas destacaba eran sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad casi imitando a los de un felino. Thomas se mostro encantado, y sin decir nada mas, tomo la mejilla de Newt con una de sus manos acercando con lentitud su rostro. Newt entrecerraba los ojos conforme sentía la cercanía de Thomas en su piel.

Cuando sus labios se unieron, ambos sintieron un cosquilleo alrededor de sus bocas, una descarga en el vientre que les hizo acercar mas sus cuerpos. Newt deslizo sus manos por el pecho de Thomas, acariciando con suavidad para luego enrollarlos en su cuello. Thomas, al no saber donde colocar sus manos, las dejo en la cintura del Newt.

Thomas se atrevio a ir mas alla, e introdujo la lengua lentamente en la cavidad de Newt. Primero rozando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar. Cuando Newt abrió sus labios pudo percibir algo de timidez, además por la manera en que el temblaba en sus brazos. Solo pudo pensar en lo condenadamente tierno que era y perdiendo el control, acorralo a Newt contra la pared, sacando un gemido de su boca, e introduciendo su lengua, explorando la cavidad del otro con deleite, como si fuera el manjar mas delicioso del mundo.

Newt no quería que Thomas parase, quería que continuara. Necesitaba con todo su ser lo que estaban haciendo. Su cuerpo lo pedia a gritos. Su corazón exigía esa atención.

—Tommy... —. Musito entrecortadamente una vez rompieron el beso. Estaba agitado y repiraba por la boca. Thomas no dejaba de relamer sus labios y mirar agitado los de Newt, esperando por lo que fuera a decirle —, fóllame... —. La manera en la que lo dijo le dejo sin aliento y sonrio apenas como algo que hizo por reflejo, y Newt desvio un momento la mirada, temeroso de lo que le fuese a decir. Se preguntaba si se había precipitado mucho.

Pero el abrazo que le dio thomas a continuación le dijo que todo estaba bien. Que no pasaba nada.

—Quitate la ropa —. Escucho el susurro en su oído, y se estremecio cuando sintió la lengua de thomas en su lóbulo. Newt, totalmente rendido, solo pudo asentir, y presa del placer y la adrenalina de que alguien los fuera a ver, comenzó a desnudarse. Quito su camisa lentamente, ante los expectantes ojos de Thomas, quien se había sentado en la silla, con un brazo cruzado y la mano en su barbilla, tratando de controlar el impulso que sentía de atacar a Newt en ese momento.

Una vez desnudo, newt se dio la media vuelta y se recargo en la columna de piedra, sintiendo el frio en su pecho y manos. Miro a Thomas por encima del hombro casi con suplica. Una expresión excitada que enloquecería a cualquiera, incluso mas de lo que lo hacia ese maldito cuarto.

Thomas no se hizo de rogar y avanzo hacia el. Se deshizo de su camisa, abandonándola en el suelo como la ropa de Newt. Y Newt sonrio. Una sonrisa hermosa que ilumino la habitación. Las manos de thomas tocaron el cuerpo de newt, delineando su figura con las yemas y palpando su pie. Era justo como imagino que sentiría al tocarla. Tersa. Era tan palida que brillaba con el reflejo del fuego que emanaba la antorcha que había traido Newt al llegar. Sus manos viajaron a su pecho, sintiendo el ombligo, pegando su pecho a la espalda de Newt. Envolviéndolo en un calido abrazo. Le dio la vuelta, y lo aprisiono entre su cuerpo y el muro de piedra, sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Newt sonreía mirándolo a los ojos. Las manos de Thomas tomaron el rostro de Newt y pego sus frentes.

—Estas frio...

Susurro Newt, riendo bajo. Ese sin duda era el mejor momento que había vivido desde que hubo llegado al Area. Todo el infierno que estaban viviendo podía esperar, pero ese instante era solo suyo. De ambos.

—Lo se, no hay nada para abrigarse en este maldito cuarto.

La risa baja de Newt resonó de nuevo en sus oídos, ah, era como escuchar reir a un angel.

—Entonces trata de no cometer la misma estupidez nuevamente... —. Su voz sono ahogada, y el bajo tono que uso le lleno de pesar.

—Newt, lo siento... sentí que debía hacer eso. Y mira, Alby esta vivo aun. Y Minho y yo también...

—Si pero... si te hubiera pasado algo yo... —. La oración fue interrumpida. Los labios de thomas sellaron los suyos, un escalofrio le recorrio la espalda. Sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Su cuerpo tenso, que luego se relajo considerablemente. Las manos de Newt viajaron desde sus costados a acariciar la espalda ancha de Thomas, subiendo y rasguñando con las uñas levemente hasta que se encontraron en su cuello y enredando los dedos en su cabello. podía sentir los estremecimientos que llegaban a Thomas y le hacían enarcar la espalda ligeramente.

Conforme el beso se hacia mas intenso los jadeos desesperados en busca de aire se hacían mas sonoros. Newt apretaba los cabellos de Thomas cada vez que este mordia su labio, los delineaba con la lengua chupando la sangre y luego atacando bruscamente su boca de nuevo. Newt solo mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con las cejas fruncidas y entregándose a aquel beso.

Fue thomas quien lo rompió, dejando con ganas de mas a Newt. Apenas un hilo de saliva los unia pero fue cortado por la lengua de Thomas, que relamio sus labios. Y sin dar un descanso, ataco el cuello de Newt, mordiendo, chupando y lamiendo.

Newt solo echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos lagrimeaban de lo bien que se sentía el toque en su cuello. Cuando Thomas lamio ese punto entre la oreja y el cuello no pudo evitar soltar el primer gemido de la noche. Newt se sonrojo violentamente, avergonzado del sonido que acababa de soltar y llevo su mano lentamente a su boca, cubriéndola.

Thomas le miraba sorprendido.

Estaba sorprendido de lo excitado que se puso por solo escuchar ese sonido proveniente de los labios de Newt. De los carnosos, suaves y deliciosos labios de Newt... entonces lo decidio. Ese no seria el único que escucharía esa noche.

Sus manos viajaron a los muslos de newt, comenzando a acariciarlos con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo su suavidad con la palma y llegando a los glúteos donde se cerraban sus manos. Oia con gusto los jadeos y gemidos que salían de la boca de su compañero y amigo, no creía soportar mucho tiempo asi, pero quería seguir torturándolo. Prolongar ese momento todo lo que podía, aprovechar al máximo cada segundo que podía tocando esa tersa piel, grabando su textura en su mente...

Dirigio los labios a su oreja y mordio el lóbulo con sus labios al susurrar:

—Newt...tienes que humedecerlo o te dolerá...

Newt solto un gemido bajo, hincando sus uñas en la piel de los hombros de Thomas, lo que hizo a este gruñir.

—Bi-bien... —. Solto newt con excesiva timidez. Entonces Thomas lo solto y dejo que Newt se arrodillara a la altura de su cintura, desabrocho el pantalón y lo bajo un poco, junto al bóxer. Hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando el pene erecto de Thomas salto frente a su rostro, y Thomas rio bajo. Newt se sonrojo y miro a los ojos de Thomas antes de sonreírle y tomar su miembro entre sus manos, comenzando un suave mesaje —. Esta caliente... —. Susurro con voz risueña.

Thomas le sonrio con dulzura, algo raro para el contexto que había entre ellos.

—Es por ti, Newt...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, Newt había besado la punta de su miembro y comenzado a lamerla. Se estremecio, un jadeo sonoro salio de sus labios con placer.

Newt no sabia muy bien que hacer, solo hacia lo que suponía que debía. Masajeaba la base de su miembro con sus manos mientras su boca engullia lo que cabia en ella. Succionaba y hacia que el otro sintiera mas con la piel caliente de sus mejillas. Sentía como Thomas enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos, trazando el ritmo de su cabeza. Newt saco su miembro de la boca y comenzó a lamer el largo. Thomas gemia en voz baja, pero era lo suficientemente alto como para resonar suavemente por el eco en las paredes rocosas.

—Ya... es suficiente Newt —. Thomas le hizo separar su boca de su miembro, y lo ayudo a alzarse a su altura, poso sus labios en los suyos. Un gesto tierno para demostrarle el amor que le tenia. Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Newt, y Thomas las sintió cuando sus manos acariciaron su rostro. Entonces se separo suavemente, alarmado por las lagrimas de aquel chico tan fuerte —. No, no llores... ¿Qué pasa?

Newt sonrio, acariciando las manos en su rostro.

—No me prestes atención Tommy... es solo que... quiero pensar que tu estas haciendo esto conmigo por que... —. Callo a mitad de la oración, esperando que el mismo entendiera bien lo que quería decir.

Thomas rio bajo, sorprendiendo a Newt. Y le beso los labios, la frente, la punta de la nariz, sus mejillas. Lamio las lagrimas que humedecían el rostro de su amado y beso sus ojos.

—¿Crees... que haría esto si no te amara también? —. Musito contra sus labios, feliz como un niño pequeño que comia un chocolate. Pero newt era mejor que cualquier chocolate.

Esa no era una pregunta, pero a ambos les agrado que la formulase como tal. Newt sonrio como solo el lo hacia, sus ojos se achicaron cuando sus mejillas se abultaron. Thomas sonrio igual, apreciando sus hermosos ojos miel.

Lentamente, sus rostros fueron acercándose. Sus ojos se entrecerraban con la cercanía. Las sonrisas aun surcaban sus rostros, pero cuando sus labios se tocaron poco a poco fueron entregándose a ese sello.

Les parecio perfecto. Un instante perfecto. No había lenguas, ni lascivia. Era como un sello que afirmaba al mundo y a ellos que eran el uno para el otro.

Se separaron, rieron juntos, como dos niños traviesos. Entonces Thomas cargo a Newt, acerco su miembro a la rosada entrada del rubio y comenzó a penetrarlo. El mayor se tenso, mordiendo su labio para aguantar el dolor. Thomas noto el gesto, pero también gruñía. Dolia un poco, pero comenzaba a sentir la carne caliente de sus paredes. Tomo impulso e hizo que Newt saltara sobre el, entrando por completo. Le dolio el gemido de dolor que solto, y en aquel momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido.

Miro su rostro lloroso y limpio sus lagrimas con una mano, mirándolo con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento mucho, Newt lo lamento... —. Se disculpo, mordiendo su labio por lo difícil que se le hacia concentrarse en ese momento.

—Esta...bien, Tommy...continua —. Gimio Newt, sonriendo de lado aun con su rostro congestionado por el dolor.

Thomas sonrio y asintió. Comenzó a separarse de el y a entrar de nuevo, le agrado demasiado los ruidos que salían que la boca del rubio a cada lenta y profunda embestida.

El eco del sonido de la piel humeda chocando entre si se escuchaba por el diminuto y frio cuarto. La lujuria aumento en los dos conforme pasaban los minutos. Se abandonaron al placer que les causaba entregarse a la persona amada.

Newt se aferro al cuello de Thomas, gimiendo su nombre en su oído mientras mordia la piel de su hombro y cuello para intentar silenciar su voz. Mientras el menor se abrazaba a el y movia sus caderas rítmicamente, acelerando cada vez mas.

—¡Ah...! Mgh...mas...Tommy mas... —. Newt se había entregado al gozo, no pudiendo mas con tanto placer llevo su mano a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse.

—Ah...Newt...estas tan caliente...tan estrecho... —. Acato la orden, y comenzó a ir mas velozmente. Escuchado con deleite como la voz del rubio elevaba su tono.

—Calla... —. Dijo avergonzado, pegando la frente a su hombro, sintiendo como se aproximaba el orgasmo —. Tommy... ya casi... no puedo...ah mas... —. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas hacia abajo, y de su boca entreabierta no dejaban de emerger los jadeos y gemidos agudos que le provocaba cuando Thomas atacaba aquel punto que le había hecho perder la maldita cordura —. ¡Ah, esto es malditamente bueno! —. Mascullo.

Thomas se separo de el por completo en la ultima embestida, a lo que Newt gruño y trato de mirarle con hastio pero el nuevo corredor le había puesto bruscamente contra la pared y sin pero aviso lo penetro por detrás. El gimio apretando las manos contra el muro e inconscientemente alzando mas el culo. Thomas sonrio al ver su gesto y le dio una palmada al suave trasero del rubio, escucho con deleite su quejido y rio bajo.

—Garlopo insolente, mgh aah —. Sus insultos perdían ese tono enfadado por los gemidos que proferia, a lo que Newt prefirió quedarse callado.

—Hahaha te ves tan tierno desde este angulo, Newt —. Quito una de las manos que apretaban la cintura del mayor y noto las marcas rojas cuando la dirigio a su rostro para quitar el sudor de su frente.

Observo la espalda arqueada de Newt, el sudor que la perlaba le hacia brillar con la luz que provenia del exterior del Cuarto Oscuro. Se inclino para besar su espalda, sonriendo con los labios aun unidos a su piel transpirada, sintiendo su estremecimiento. Al alzar la mirada, se encontró con sus hermosos ojos amielados y su tierna sonrisa. El también sonrio y, sin interrumpir el ritmo, se acerco a su rostro y se besaron.

Su mano viajo al miembro ajeno y lo acaricio un momento antes de abarcarlo en su palma y comenzar a masajearlo rápidamente.

Newt no tardo en sentir los espasmos en el vientre y como su cuerpo se sacudia cuando eyaculo, manchando la pared, contrayendo sus musculos y apretando mas a Thomas en el. Tampoco tardo demasiado en sentir el semen caliente del corredor llenarlo por completo.

—¡Mmgh! —. Mordio el labio del moreno y sintió el metalico sabor de la sangre. Rio un poco y se separo, relamiendo sus labios.

—Eso duele —. Se quejo Thomas riendo con el.

—Venganza, Shank —. Susurro newt, lamiendo ahora los labios ajenos. Thomas comprendio, se estaba vengando por el dolor del principio.

Se separo con cuidado, no sin antes disfrutar el ultimo momento dentro suyo. Vio como su semilla escurria desde su trasero por la pierna del rubio.

Newt se recargo en la pared, mostrándose adolorido.

—Lo siento...

La mirada del mayor se desvio del suelo al rostro de Thomas y sonrio.

—Esta bien, descuida. Deberíamos vestirnos, esta a punto de amanecer. Alby no tardara en venir por ti... —. Toda la alegría que demostraba hasta hace un momento se esfumo de su rostro como por arte de magia y Thomas, preocupado, se acerco a el y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

—Newt, ¿Qué sucede? —. Susurro.

—Nada, tranquilo, es solo que me duele un poco —. Rió bajo y se separo para tomar su ropa.

Thomas lo observo no muy convencido y lo imito.

Cuando Newt se fue faltaban apenas unos minutos para amanecer por completo, sin embargo, cuando trato de dormir no logro hacerlo. Estuvo pensando demasiado tiempo en lo ocurrido, sin poder evitar sonreír como idiota.

Cuando salio de aquel desquisiante cuarto, se prometió no volver más. Aunque podría hacer una excepción si algo como lo de ayer sucedía de nuevo.


End file.
